


No, No, Go On *Honk*

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crochet, Fiber Arts, I'm Sorry, Other, Seals (Animals), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Voyeurism, goose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Two seals in love doing what two seals in love do, but adding in an asshole goose.
Relationships: Seal/Seal
Series: Crocheted Creations [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	No, No, Go On *Honk*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adspexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adspexi/gifts).



> Adspexi, your letter was locked, so I'm going to assume you were requesting seal-on-seal action with a voyeur goose in the void. Hope I was right!


End file.
